Ivory Keys
by BrittanyOXYMORON
Summary: My finger danced across the ivory keys playing each note with passion. My body moved rhythmically to the soft song I was engaging in. [Oneshot][ICK, OLD]


_One-shot, my second one in the past week. Review._

'_Memory' from the Broadway production Cats. _

_Music hardly goes along with the story. You're welcome to listen to it though, it is an amazing song. I just put the lyrics in here, so you can read what she is 'singing.' If you do decide to listen to the music, read the lyrics. If not, don't bother._

**

* * *

**

**Ivory Keys**

My finger danced across the ivory keys playing each note with passion. My body moved rhythmically to the soft song I was engaging in.

My body felt light, as my eyes closed and I begun to play from memory.

This song was learned by me many years ago.

I've taken lessons since I was nearly five.

My father forced me to participate in this extra activity I had no interest in at the time for. He told me it would be something I would appreciate in the future.

I hate to swallow my pride, but I have to.

I must admit every day I thank my father for making me acquire private piano lessons.

I didn't appreciate this until my teenage years, realizing how far I can go with music.

As I apprehended that fact, I forced myself to practice every second I got.

Thank god for a piano in the auditorium at PCA. I was always by myself while I played, and had a private teacher.

No one else knew about it, I found it to be embarrassing.

Until now, as I sit here all alone, in the smaller sized theatre while rehearsing.

Notes were played, and my eyes stayed shut. My fingers stumbled over each other for a split second, but I brought myself back, opening my eyes and playing on.

It had been years since I have moved here to New York City. It all started with my music scholarship to Manhattan School of Music I had received.

I was so ecstatic. There was so much I wanted to do with my life, and with my music.

Finally, I graduated. I have been playing ever since.

I was only about 30 seconds into the song, and I had the sudden urge to begin and sing along.

As I played, and reached the certain phrase in the song, I began to sing along.

_Memory  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again_

At first I was tentative. Softy and quietly is the only way I was singing. I felt so uncomfortable with my voice, no matter what I was told otherwise. It was almost a whisper barely dominating the piano itself. My hands moved around, and occasionally I glanced at the sheet of music in front of me. Nervous, I was feeling; as if someone were watching me. I couldn't concentrate as hard, but I put those thoughts aside.

_Every streetlamp  
Seems to beat a fatalistic warning  
Someone mutters  
And the streetlamp gutters  
And soon it will be morning_

I'm scared to let others hear my voice. I've taken voice lessons before, and this has always been my favorite song to perform. I know exactly how and my teacher told me I had the capability to; but I'm still frightened. I've been to the play Cats practically eight times. I can't seem to get enough of it. I've always dreamed of being the girl up there performing this song in front of everyone.

_Daylight  
I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I musn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin_

My voice became louder as I figured it wouldn't hurt. I was all alone in this theatre anyways. The singing stopped for a couple seconds, and I began to play harder with more energy and passion as before; if that was even achievable.

_Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The streetlamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning _

The singing was so soft yet so strong. I created my own world where there was only me and the music. I was so into it, I don't think I would stop if a bomb went off. I couldn't hear anything I was in such a trace.

_Touch me  
It's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory_

The music and singing were so thunderous, unbreakable, and full of obsession and performance. My voice echoing throughout the whole theatre and I felt as if I were actually performing in front of a crowd. I felt I could let loose, and it wouldn't hurt. I've never sung so loud in my life, my voice was flourishing the whole time.

_Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me  
You'll understand what happiness is _

The singing began to subside. I was surprised in myself how well I pulled this off. I was right on key. My fingers glided across the keys, hitting every note at the right time.

_Look  
A new day has begun_

I held the last note until I couldn't anymore. I was out of breath, and played the rest of the song whilst rocking back and forth. My foot found the pedal once again holding it down to sustain the last few notes I concluded.

My hands rested on the keys a few more moments until I lifted them up, and pulled my foot off the pedal. Everything was so quiet, until I heard a distant applause.

My heart stopped right then and there. Someone had heard me?

The applause continued for a couple more seconds and stopped. I stayed quiet, and felt my cheeks grow warm.

"You're still beautiful now," This man remarked. He sounded like he was on the stage. Still, I didn't speak.

I heard loud footsteps echo through the theatre as I saw a figure walk out from the shadows near the curtains on the other side of the stage.

I noticed this man looked oddly familiar.

I observed how tall he was, probably half a foot taller than me. He had a black suit on with dress shoes and a silver tie.

His face was clearly shaved and his head was full of curly brown hair. I perceived a memorable pair of brown eyes staring at me.

"Logan?" I asked.

Slightly he nodded with a smile on his face.

**Fin**


End file.
